Some camera devices include a plurality of lenses used to capture 360-degree image content. Examples of these lenses include fisheye lenses. The captured image content is processed as a series of images that are stitched together and rendered to generate a 360-degree image. The 360-degree images may be mapped onto a spherical structure to generate the 360-degree image content that the viewer views.